


We are (the universe's only hope)

by Ink_stained_quills



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Crack, F/F, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Pre-Slash, Voltron au, and space stuff, but idk you do you, honestly you should not read this but it would be funny if you did, i dunno what else you need to know, kind of, there are giant robocats, you kind of need to have a vague background of vld to read this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:40:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27714889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ink_stained_quills/pseuds/Ink_stained_quills
Summary: They drag her up to the roof (Luz has to finger gun at a lot of people before the other cadets look away in second hand embarrassment) and settle onto the ground.  Gus fiddles with his equipment, beaming, and throws up what looks like a star map.  Luz pokes at it.  Gus swats her hand away.“Wait,” he mutters.  Luz sits up from where she’s rolling on the ground, eyes bright.  She moves a finger slowly towards the screen.  “I think - stop that - I can make out the code.”“What’re they saying?”  Willow rasps, eyeing the stars.  “Do you think a bunch of fourteen year olds are qualified for interplanetary communication?”“It’s a word I don’t know.”  Gus scowls.  “Vul - Vultron?”
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 6
Kudos: 44





	We are (the universe's only hope)

**Author's Note:**

> Why am I doing this? Why you ask? To subject the lot of you to the contents of my brain, as I do every time I put fingers to keyboard. This isn't for you, you fools. This is psychological warfare.

“I can’t believe we failed another training simulator,” Willow groans. “Bump is seriously going to kill us this time.”

“If that last asteroid had been the tiniest bit smaller, I’d have gotten through!” Luz protests, tossing her flight helmet from side to side.

Gus snorts. “Yeah, because you didn’t have a communications cadet _right next to you_ to help with that.”

She winces. Gus, pouring salt in the wound, starts talking in a high pitch voice that sounds nothing like hers, _thank you very little_. “I got this, Gus! Don’t do your job! This time I’ll make it!”

“Guys, don’t fight.” Willow orders, exhausted. “I’m already nauseous enough from the flight.”

“Our engineer throwing up in the wires was not our finest moment,” Luz agrees. Gus laughs tiredly and looks at the wall. 

_Great,_ Luz thinks, _now I’ve failed us the simulator_ and _made my teammates upset._

“Tell you what,” she declares, jabbing a thumb into her chest. “I’ll get us onto the roof tonight. Gus can do his freaky readings, and we can look at the stars.”

Willow bites her lip. “I don’t know. We’re in enough trouble as it is…”

“You had me at freaky readings!” Gus chirps, dashing into their room to grab his equipment. “C’mon, Willow, live a little!”

They drag her up to the roof (Luz has to finger gun at a lot of people before the other cadets look away in second hand embarrassment) and settle onto the ground. Gus fiddles with his equipment, beaming, and throws up what looks like a star map. Luz pokes at it. Gus swats her hand away.

“Wait,” he mutters. Luz sits up from where she’s rolling on the ground, eyes bright. She moves a finger slowly towards the screen. “I think - stop that - I can make out the code.”

“What’re they saying?” Willow rasps, eyeing the stars. “Do you think a bunch of fourteen year olds are qualified for interplanetary communication?”

“It’s a word I don’t know.” Gus scowls. “Vul - Vultron?”

Luz inhales the sky, watching the clouds as their last wisps change to blue. The stars reflect onto the screen, white light twinkling, and she shivers. “Voltron.”

“I think that’s it,” Gus claps, slamming his computer closed. “How’d you know that?”

She tears her eyes from the sky, rubbing her forehead. “Lucky guess?”

 **“Warning, Garrison cadets and employees. At this time, everyone should be inside the building for their own safety. This is not a drill.”** The speakers blare. Willow moans.

“We’re gonna die out here. We’re gonna get locked out, and aliens will get us, and -”

“You’re supposed to be optimistic!” Gus wails back, clutching at his tech like it’s a baby.

Overhead, something shoots across the sky.

Luz struggles to take in a breath, jumps to her feet, and tracks the object with her eyes. “Spaceship.”

“Oh no,” Willow watches her. “We’re not going to -”

“We’re gonna follow it!”

“I knew she’d say that,” the other girl sighs, pushing herself to her feet.

Gus tugs a key card that definitely isn’t his out of his pocket. “Care for a joyride?”

“We’re gonna get in so much trouble,” Luz whoops, and the trio venture into the desert.

.  
.  
.

“You sure this is the spot?” Willow hisses.

“Pretty sure,” Luz whispers back, eyeing the tent and hazmat suits. Willow huffs.

“Wait,” Gus yelps, “Who’s that?”

They stare into the tent. Luz chokes on her own spit, pretends it’s the dust, then promptly falls over her own feet. “That’s Emira Blight!”

“One of the missing Cerberus mission pilots?” Willow gasps. Beside her, Gus goes still.

“My friggin hero!” Luz replies, inching closer. “What’re they doing to her?”

Gus taps a few keys on his computer, then exhales sharply. “I got audio.”

“- telling you, there is a hostile alien race coming!” Emira yells, squirming on the restraining table. “Why aren’t you listening to me?”

“Why is she tied down?” Luz murmurs.

Willow grips their arms. “We should help her.”

“I think someone’s beating us to it,” Gus points out. Luz turns to see a girl their age climb off a hoverbike, green hair spilling out of her helmet. She takes it off and creeps closer to the tent.

_You have got to be kidding me._

“That’s Amity,” Luz growls.

Willow blinks. “Are you sure?”

Gus looks at the girl, looks at Luz, looks back at the tent. “Who’s Amity?”

“I’d recognize that bad dye job anywhere.” Luz says through gritted teeth. “It’s her.”

“Where’s she been?” Willow demands.

“Who cares!” Luz yells, tearing down the desert slope. “She’s stealing my hero!”

Gus throws up his hands as she runs. “Who’s Amity!”

 _Could she always fight like that?_ Luz wonders, watching as Amity flips a guard over the table. She lands a punch, whirls, and collides with the table. _Wow._

Amity stares down at her unconscious sister. “Emira…”

Suddenly feeling as if she’s intruding, Luz steps back. Then she shakes her head. There’s no way she’s losing to Amity about this too. “I’ll help with her.”

“No,” Amity snaps, yanking her sister back towards her. Emira’s head lolls, knees crumpling. “I’m not entrusting her to some stranger.”

“Very funny,” Luz rolls her eyes, sliding Emira’s other arm over her shoulders. Amity watches her with unconcealed disdain. “Wait, you’re not joking?”

“Should I be?”

“Wh!” Luz splutters, eyes wide. “It’s Luz Noceda! You know - Amity and Luz, rivals, neck and neck?”

“... oh.” Amity’s face slackens in recognition. “Were you that idiot cargo pilot that dropped soup on herself in first year?”

Luz bristles. “I’m fighter class, since you dropped out.”

“Yeah, well.” Amity laughs, bitterness seeping into her voice. “I’m not sure you should be bragging about that.”

“I’ll brag about whatever I like!”

“Can you two just get out of the tent full of unconscious military personnel?” Willow suggests, eyeing the nearby vehicles suspiciously.

They drag Emira out, huffing, and Amity climbs onto her hoverbike. “Get on.”

“Will we fit?” Willow worries.

Gus clambers on eagerly, followed by Luz. Amity raises a single perfect eyebrow. “Unless the force of your dithering is another twenty pounds, I think we’ll be fine.”

Luz smacks her. “Ignore her, Willow - are those cops?“

“Not _again_ ,” she moans, and throws herself onto the bike.

“Onwards, to aliens!” Gus cheers, and Amity throws them into motion. Behind them, there’s yelling and the sound of cars starting. Luz lets out a tiny screech, grasping onto the nearest thing, which happens to be Amity’s waist.

She lurches back like she’s been burned. “Sorry.”

“What?” Amity yells over the wind. Tiny rocks kick up and sting her face, the walls of the desert stone closing overhead, and they slam onto the next section of terrain. One of their pursuers loses control of their vehicle, slamming into the rock face.

Gus clutches his computer, casting a glance over his shoulder. “There’s more coming!”

“Hang on!” Amity shouts, gunning the engine. A cliff face rises in front of them, cavernous yawning that makes Luz fist her hands in her shirt.

Willow pales. “You can’t be serious?”

Amity laughs, leaning over the handlebars. “Just hold on!”

“Mierda,” Luz shrieks, feels Willow grab her arm in panic, hears Gus cackling, and plunges over the side.

.  
.  
.

“Your charts line up with the rock fragments,” Amity says in awe. Beside her, Gus preens. “Do you think -”

The boy taps a few keys on his computer. “It could be Voltron?”

“Somebody say Voltron?” a creaky voice comes from the couch.

Amity whirls. “Emira! You’re awake!”

“Guess so,” Emira replies, wincing as she rises. Amity wraps her arms around her sister’s neck, laughing, and Luz looks away. It’s strange to see her rival act - decently.

“Can we _please_ investigate the possibly deadly alien charts,” Gus begs.

Willow sighs. “Can we please not?” Luz smirks, and the other girl throws her hands into the air. “Yeah, silly question. I figured.”

“Uh - nice to meet you, Ms. Blight,” Luz stumbles, sticking out her hand farther than is natural. _Oh, my god, be cool!_ she pleaded with herself. “I mean. It’s alright. I’m Luz.” _Not that cool!_

“I heard,” Emira laughs, flashing a sly look at Amity, who turns an unhealthy shade of red. “Call me Emira, cutie~”

Now Luz is the red one. “Uh. Aliens, right? Let’s go!”

“I’ve fixed this tracker to the frequency we’ll need in order to locate it.” Willow mutters, plugging in some kind of code. She pushes Amity’s door open and makes her way into the desert, and they follow. What else is there to do?

“Here,” she says at last, stopping in front of a cave. “If we die in there, people won’t find our bodies for at least seventy years.”

“Give the Garrison some credit,” Emira snorts. “Give it sixty.”

Amity pushes her way into the cave, following carvings on the wall as they forge deeper. Luz follows closely, pushing moss out of her face, and peers hopefully into the darkness for bats. A desert lizard worms its way out of the cavern.

“Aw,” she coos. An eagle dives down, snatches it up, and flies away. “Augh!”

“I found something,” Amity whispers reverently. “It’s some - giant metal cat?”

“Looks surrounded by a force field, though.” Emira points out. She raps her knuckles on it, the sound reverberating through the cavern.

“Ack,” Luz whispers, stumbling over a rock. She plummets toward the blue energy field, throwing her hands up over her face. _I can’t die here! I’m wearing a cat ear jumper, next to a robocat! They’ll think I’m a furry!_

As soon as her flailing arms make contact with the barrier, it dissipates. She falls onto the metal paw. “Cold!”

“We are not flying that thing out of the solar system,” Willow orders. “I’m serious. You better not, Luz.”

“Whaaaaat?” Luz scoffs, clambering into the cockpit. “Never.”

.  
.  
.

“I hate you so much,” Willow hisses.

“To be fair, I had no idea it would do that.” Luz points out, _very reasonably_. Willow glares at her and mumbles something about how they shouldn’t have gotten into it in the first place, _equally reasonably_.

Gus dances around the space castle, fluttering over what seems to be an alien control panel. “Buttons.”

“It would probably be a terrible idea to hit those,” Amity advises. 

Luz sticks her tongue out at her. “Hit them all, Gus.”

“Okay!” he sings, frantically poking buttons as Amity convulses on the floor. A noise not unlike a freezer door being opened hisses out, and they all pause where they stand.

“Gus?” Emira says. “Don’t hit any more -”

_**Beep.** _

“Buttons,” she finishes, wincing.

Two pods rise from the ground, hissing, and they slowly turn to watch. The doors hiss open, revealing two figures. A menacing shape inside one distorts, the frame shuddering, and an intense voice fills the air.

“Who dares wake the king of Altea from his slumber?”

“Give him a minute,” the other pod inhabitant advises from where she’s propped up on Luz’s shoulder.

Luz jolts. “When did you -”

A tiny creature emerges from the first pod. “It is I, King - awakened at last!”

“You’re the king of this place?” Gus asks. “But you’re so…”

“Mighty?” it suggests. “Terror inspiring?”

Gus clamps his mouth shut. “Tiny.”

“You’re not that tall yourself, greenie!” King puffs up, waving his arms in the air like a toddler.

“Greenie?” Willow repeats.

“Oh, right,” the woman sighs. “You’re paladins of Voltron, blah, blah, save the universe, yadda yadda.”

“I have to turn the lights off back home,” Amity ventures.

“Stick mom and dad with the bill,” Emira advises.

Luz pokes at the woman. “Voltron? Paladins? Are you some role-player, cause I gotta say we don’t have time for DnD right now.”

“I’m Eda the Owl Lady!” the woman shouts, flinging her arms out in a _ta-da_ motion. “And you are the universe’s only hope!”

Gus pokes at yet another button, this time activating a self-destruct function. Willow scrounges around frantically for a paper bag. Amity attempts to trip Luz on her way to help Gus, and King cackles at the both of them.

“We are the universe’s greatest hope,” Emira repeats, deadpan. “Great.”

**Author's Note:**

> Gus: so you're Galra???  
> Amity: I mean  
> Amity: I guess  
> Gus: can you sign my cryptid book
> 
> Comment, kudo, curse my existence,,, they're all good, I win either way


End file.
